JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island
JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island 'is a JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure for the Wii in 2009. It is intended to teach math, reading, and critical thinking skills. After crash-landing on a mysterious island, the player has to collect sand dollars in a quest to repair their blimp. Gameplay In this game, the player can create an avatar character, known as a Jumpee, and explore 3-D environments. Players can also customize their Jumpee and their own tree house. Its gameplay is rather reminiscent of JumpStart (online game), to such an extent that all of the activities are either the same or derivative of those found in the online game. The goal of the game is to earn sand dollars, which can be used to buy the oxygen tanks you need to get off the island. These can be earned by playing activities. There are both white and gold sand dollars. As in most JumpStart games, its activities contain three difficulty levels. Educational activities have both three Curriculum Levels and three Game Levels, while non-educational ones only have three Game Levels. Characters * 'Jumpeez: 'The name of avatars in the game. * [[Frankie|'Frankie]]:''' Is seen crash-landing the blimp. During the game, he's seen repairing the blimp in the background. Other than that, he doesn't do anything. * Bailey:' Informs the player about the game at the beginning. When talked to, he gives information about the areas on land. * 'Jean Claude:' When talked to, he gives information about the areas underwater. * 'Kat:' Appears as a judge in the Trendy Tides activity. * [[Punk-Punks|'Punk-Punks']]':' Enemies. Cameos * Pierre * Eleanor Activities On Island * 'JetPack (Mountain JetPack)' - The player zooms around in a jetpack, collecting correct answers and shooting incorrect ones. It is designed to teach language arts skills and contains the following lessons: ** Seek and Sound ** Same Difference ** ABC I-C-U ** Rhyme Time ** Follow that Vowel ** Long Vowel Lookout ** Classic Classification ** Silly Syllables ** Capitalize Your Skills ** Two Sounds are Better than One ** Noun-sense ** Verb Search ** Adjective Acquisition ** Adverb Chase ** Pronoun Preposition Pursuit * 'Foot Frenzy' - A dancing game played by flicking the Wii Remote in the four cardinal directions as arrow scroll on the screen. It doesn't appear to have any obvious educational value. * '''Egg Push '- Players must push an egg back into its nest within the time limit. This activity doesn't appear to have any obvious educational value. * Bubble Trouble - Players roll around in a bubble, collect the answer to a math question, and get to the goal while avoiding punk-punks. Collecting a gold key enables the player to defeat punk-punks. It is designed to teach math skills and contains the following lessons: ** ABC's & 123's ** Patterned Pursuit ** No PLACE Like Home ** Round 'em Up ** Add to Your Smarts ** Sum-thing's Missing ** Mission: Minus ** Missing Minus ** Time We'll Tell ** Fractions in Action ** Measure for Pleasure * Goon Lagoon '''- Players must collect an item or a set of items from an area while avoiding or stomping on punk-punks. This activity doesn't appear to have any obvious educational value. Below Water * '''Manta Ray - Gameplay is very similar to Mountain JetPack, but players are riding a manta ray rather than using a jetpack, and it teaches math skills rather than language arts. It contains the following lessons: ** Number Know-It-All 1-30 ** Number Know-It-All 30-100 ** Your Odds are Even ** Share and Compare ** Add to Memory ** Add Em Up- Two Digits ** Minus Memorization ** Two Digit Take-Aways ** Fun TIMES ** Delightful Divide ** Money Makes Cents ** Shape Up * Fashion Show (Trendy Tides) - Players must dress up their Jumpee according to a theme. Then, on the runway, they strike a pose by swinging the Wii Remote in a way very similar to the Foot Frenzy game. This activity doesn't appear to have any obvious educational value. * Pearl Push - Similar to the Egg Push activity, but this time, the player is trying to push a pearl back into a clam. This activity doesn't appear to have any obvious educational value. * Bubble Trouble - Same gameplay as its land counterpart, but teaches language arts rather than math. A gold anchor is collected rather than a gold key to defeat punk-punks. It contains the following lessons: ** Letter Logic ** Order Up! ** I-C-D Letters ** Sound it Out ** Opposing Opposites ** Link In Sync ** Distract & Contract ** Same Yet Different ** Sentence Sense ** What's the Word? * Secret Caverns - Essentially an underwater version of the Goon Lagoon activity. Educational Concepts * Math ** Counting ** Number Sense ** Comparison ** Addition ** Subtraction ** Multiplication ** Division ** Money ** Shapes ** Telling time ** Fractions ** Measurement ** Patterns ** Rounding * Language arts ** Phonics ** Alphabet ** Rhyming ** Syllables ** Grammar ** Synonyms ** Antonyms ** Parts of speech Gallery Promotional Screenshots escapewiigame promoimg1.jpg escapewiigame promoimg2.jpg escapewiigame promoimg3.jpg Concept Art adventurelandwiicover-sketch.jpg|Concept art for the game's cover References Category:Console Games Category:Games Category:Language arts Category:Games that teach language arts Category:Games that teach math Category:Math Category:JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island Category:Spelling Category:Games that teach parts of speech Category:Parts of speech Category:Games that teach spelling Category:Telling time Category:Games that teach telling time Category:Grammar Category:Games that teach grammar Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Counting Category:Games that teach counting Category:Money (subject) Category:Games that teach money Category:2009 Releases Category:Wii Games